No Magic Can Stop A Man Who's in Love
by EmmalynLaFleur
Summary: Harry meets Luna Lovegoods Cousin and soon they become close friends. As they get even closer to eachother, Ginny starts to hate her and tries to do everything to make her leave Hogwarts. Will Ginny be stopped and wake up in the right moment or will the hate grow and destroy herself?


Chapter 1 – Mysterious Freshy

The beginning of the new year in Hogwarts is getting closer! Harry was more excited than ever as he stormed into the Hogwarts Express and nearly overran Ron, who was trying to get a huge bag through the entrance. The sight of his best friend cheered him even more up.

"What the….", Ron turned around after he nearly fell "HARRY!"

"Harry?", a girl's voice came out of a compartment as suddenly the pretty face of Ginny Weasley appeared. She was about to start to cry as she fell into Harry's arms and pressed her lips onto his without leaving him any time to breathe.

"Ew, can't you stop with that for at least one time?", Ron sighed as he sat down at a window place and tried to ignore them. It was okay for him that his sister and his best friend fell for each other. Yes, he almost saw it coming, but it sometimes really annoys him, though.

"I have to go back to Luna and the others.", Ginny let go of him after about a quarter of an hour and turned around while Harry breathed in the sweet smell of strawberry, her smell.

"You're not sitting with us?", he asked a bit confused.

"No, but Hermione will."

"Oh yeah, right. Have you seen her?"

Ginny nodded her head quickly "She's where I sit talking to the freshie."

Harry gave her a confused look "Uhm, freshie?"

"Don't you know about that? Luna's French Cousin is joining us in Hogwarts this year! I'll introduce you to her, she's really nice and funny."

Harry wasn't able to say anything, cuz Ginny already grabbed his Hand tightly and pulled him with her through the whole train. At the very end of it, they entered one of the Compartments. Harry first noticed Luna Lovegood who looked at him with a big and warm smile on her face.

"Harry! Good to see you again!", she said and then looked over to another girl with blonde hair, but before he could take a closer look, Hermione hugged him tightly and didn't let go so soon. Finally she let go and stepped aside. What Harry then saw was incredible. As if everyone around had disappeared, he could only stare at her. He will never forget this long blonde hair, this rosy cheeks on the pretty pale face, the cute bangs or this amazing crystal blue eyes, which were looking his way. The girl was looking like a fairy. She was shining. Who is she? This question rushed through his head. So he stood there like an Idiot, staring at the beautiful stranger….until he saw Hermione's face in front of him.

"…and then I said: No, I don't want to see your dad's socks. Isn't it unbelievable?", she started laughing and Harry just joined her. How long has he been in this trance?

"Oh Harry, do you know my cousin Selina yet?", Luna asked and took the girl's hand.

Selina. What a beautiful sound this name has.

Suddenly Selina got up and walked up to Harry with a shy smile on her lips. She shortly bowed in front of him and then looked right into his eyes.

"Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.", her voice was even more charming "I've heard so much about you and I never believed I'd get the chance to meet you in person one day."

"Th-Th-The pleasure's mine.", was everything that he brought up. Suddenly Ginny's hand grabbed his and pulled it a bit.

Ginny! He nearly forgot that she was there. What the hell was just happening to him. Well, maybe he was just tired. Yeah, that's probably it. She brought him back to his seat and kissed him one last time. The trip to Hogwarts was long and noisy, because Ron fell asleep and started snoring like a pig. Not even Hermione's best spells could stop him. Finally they reached the train station, where Hagrid was already waiting for them to arrive. Harry's eyes started to glow as he saw the towers of his beloved Hogwarts and the lights of it. This was his home and will always be. That's where he belongs.


End file.
